Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 + (8 - 9 \times 7) \times 9 $
Answer: $ = 10 + (8 - 63) \times 9 $ $ = 10 + (-55) \times 9 $ $ = 10 - 495 $ $ = -485 $